


Two Hearts Are Better Than One

by memelovescaps



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Protective Din Djarin, Sad Grogu | Baby Yoda, Soft Din Djarin, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelovescaps/pseuds/memelovescaps
Summary: Set post-Season 2, so you know, SPOILERS.Grogu is gone, far away from his adopted father Din Djarin. They both feel the agony of their separation and try to go on with their lives without too much success.Luke Skywalker decides to intervene.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 44





	Two Hearts Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, readers!
> 
> Back in December, during the Christmas break, I watched The Mandalorian back to back (hadn't been interested until then). I felt there was a lot to be explored and said about the relationship between Din and Grogu, so here I come with a new story!  
> It isn't finished yet but I reckon it will only have two chapters.
> 
> It's the first time I write about The Mandalorian so apologies if any of the characters seem a bit OoC. Also, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Point them out if you spot them!
> 
> ENJOY!

He felt lost. So lost and alone, an acute pain in his chest making itself known. 

The _Razor Crest_ was destroyed, he’d taken the helmet off in front of other people twice in the span of 24 hours, breaking the oath he’d sworn when he became of age, and now Grogu was gone.

He had no ship, no creed and now, no kid either.

He’d done what was best for him, he was aware and didn’t regret giving Grogu away to that Jedi that had answered the kid’s call. He was too powerful for a Mandalorian like him, and besides, Ahsoka had mentioned he’d already been trained as a Jedi before. He belonged there. 

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel some sense of guilt and shame in realizing that a part of Grogu also belonged with him. A clan of two had turned into a clan of one, and despite knowing from the moment the armourer told him that he had to deliver him to a Jedi, the acute pain of the realization felt like salt on an open wound.

It had been days, weeks, Din didn’t really know, since Luke Skywalker had come to take the kid away forever. He’d had no idea who the man was and, honestly, he hadn’t cared to look at his credentials at the time. Cara had told him who he was later on, probably to allay his fears and make him feel better about his decision of letting him go. 

And yet, despite knowing that Grogu was safe with the man that had destroyed the Death Star, the pain in his chest didn’t diminish. The memory of if, the sense of loss and grief that washed over him whenever he closed his eyes and saw Grogu toddling up towards Luke with outstretched arms, as he’d done countless of times with him, still hurt and made his eyes burn with hot tears.

He felt empty, like a hollow shell floating around with no sense of direction or purpose. He was thankful for Cara, who’d faced Fennec and Bo-Katan when she wanted to challenge him to a duel for the Darksaber, saying that he was in no condition to fight. She was right. Din knew he would push through if it was a life or death situation, but he really couldn’t care less about the fate of the Darksaber, which was still strapped to his belt; or to a planet that he didn’t feel his own.

Din sighed, taking his helmet off in the privacy of his temporary quarters, and avoided looking at his face in the mirror. He knew what he would find and he knew it wouldn’t be a pretty sight. He left the helmet and his Beskar armour on the floor next to the small bed, along with his weapons save from his blaster, he always slept with it close. Or rather, he kept tossing and turning until exhaustion claimed him, and then he would wake up sweating and panting, and wishing beyond reason that a pair of big, brown eyes were looking at him with curiosity upon waking up. But no such thing ever happened, and Din felt more hollow every time he opened his eyes and only darkness welcomed him. 

* * *

The days were trying and exhausting, and Grogu could do little else but collapse onto his bed when the darkness came and the lessons stopped. His little body still wasn’t recuperated enough from his ordeal with Moff Gideon and he’d already spent so much energy before on top of the seeing stone, he was simply giving it all he had but knew it wasn’t enough.

But then, the night came, and he couldn’t sleep well. His dreams were filled with darkness and terror, of strange men and droids with malicious intentions, with pain and loneliness. And the only thing keeping the darkness at bay was gone.

Grogu gasped as he opened his eyes wide and tried to sit up, looking around in the darkness of the room. His little hands went automatically towards his chest, clutching the Mythosaur pendant his dad had given to him. He’d never asked about it again after letting Grogu have it but the child kept it hidden in his robes. 

He took it to his lips and sloppily kissed the skull of the Mythosaur, closing his eyes and pressing the pendant against his forehead, his ears hanging low. His lips emitted a pitiful whimper, trying to stop the sobs that cursed through his small body, but he couldn’t. 

He missed his dad.

Master Luke was kind and friendly, and he never raised his voice, and in fact, had much more patience than Din. But he wasn’t dad. 

All the other students, even those close to his own mental age, had much more training and control. He was supposed to be at home, with padawans and other Force-sensitive individuals around him, in a spiritual place that invited calm and peace. And yet... he felt more alone and out of place than ever before. 

The tears appeared without being able to help it and he whimpered. He knew he shouldn’t make any noise, he had a room to himself but if he wasn’t careful his sobs would be heard in the adjoining room, and his classmates had already warned him about being silent at night and keep his tears to himself. 

But he couldn’t help it. He sniffled loudly once, twice, trying to stop, but he failed miserably. The loss was too much, it was too painful and a reminder that because of his powers he’d now lost the only person who’d wanted him for who he was. A few more tears escaped and he curled up in bed again, hiding his face with his blanket and holding the pendant against his lips.

He wished his dad was here, whispering near his ear, gently patting his back. He remembered the feeling of his strong arms around him, the coolness of the Beskar on his chest but the warmth that surrounded him whenever he held him, the way he would gently hold his little hands whenever Grogu curled his little fingers around his thumb, or the way he could hear his amused voice and knew he was smiling even though he couldn’t see his face under the helmet. 

He remembered his face, the first and only time he’d seen it, how beautiful he’d appeared to his eyes. He was sure dad wouldn’t agree, he’d been on a mission to rescue him for hours on end after all, but to him, it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. To finally see his brown eyes, to hold out his hand and touch not cold metal, but warm skin and rough beard, and how friendly and familiar his voice had been without the distortion of the helmet.

All those simple, small things that had sprung up between them without them noticing had suddenly been taken away. And every night he woke up confused, cold and alone, and the pain in his chest didn’t diminish no matter what he did. Holding the pendant didn’t help, and crying didn’t either, but he could do nothing else. He whimpered sadly against his blanket, and reached through the Force, praying for his dad to hear him.

* * *

Din’s mind was not too far away from Grogu, every night his thoughts travelled to wherever the kid was, wondering what he’d be doing now, whether he slept, he ate, whether he was learning, whether his classmates were good to him... he had other things to worry about, the Darksaber and Bo-Katan’s challenge looming on the horizon and the fate of Mandalore in his hands were just a few, but he could think of little else other than his kid.

Then, suddenly, he felt something in his chest clenching violently. He shook, his hand drawing the blaster and pointing at the door faster than light, but nothing came through. He tried to catch his breath, realizing he was panting and sat upon his bed, slightly shaking. He closed his eyes and felt it as clear as day.

_Grogu._

It was him, he was sure of it. He couldn’t explain it, he didn’t even understand exactly what was happening, but he knew the urgent feeling of dread that settled at the pit of his stomach was him. Something had happened, and his kid was calling out for him. 

He quickly jumped from the bed and hurried in putting on his Beskar armour and grabbing his weapons, with such swift movements that can only be acquired through years of practice. He stopped for a second with his helmet in his hands, assessing the situation. It could very well be a trap, someone hoping that he’d lead him towards the child, but he knew he wasn’t Force-sensitive, he hadn’t even heard of the Force until a few weeks before. Someone trying to call him through what he assumed was the Force could only be Grogu.

He put on his helmet and walked out of the door, his feet taking him silently outside as he made his way towards the hangars. 

It wasn’t until he could see the outlines of the ships parked there that he felt a huge sense of shame and embarrassment in realizing the _Razor_ wasn’t there. He’d been so focused on getting to the kid he hadn’t even processed that he had no ship anymore, he had no way to travel but to ask someone, probably Greef Karga to lend him or even sell him one.

And then, another realization hit him.

He had no idea where Luke’s training temple was, and by extension, where the kid was. For all he knew, he could be at the other side of the galaxy, and Din had no way of knowing.

He stomped his feet on the ground, frustrated and embarrassed at his own stupidity when his vambrace vibrated and emitted a low set of beeps. He activated it and, to his shock, the hologram of Luke Skywalker appeared.

“Greetings, Din Djarin, I’m Luke Skywalker. Do not be alarmed, Grogu told me your name” he began. Din observed the man and saw how his voice, apart from distorted by the nature of a holographic message, sounded hushed, speaking in undertones “I’m sending you this message with an encoded set of coordinates, I’d like you to come to the temple as soon as possible”

Din felt his stomach plummet at Luke’s words, his suspicions confirmed. He held his breath, already feeling his forehead sweating under the helmet, and focused on the message.

“Grogu is fine, he’s not in any danger, so there is no need to become worried” Din could see how Luke was trying to calm him, the thought amused him for a split second, he’d very obviously had his fair share of worried parents to deal with “however, I would like to speak to you about his training. I’ll say more when you come. May the Force be with you”

After the message ended and Luke’s holographic image disappeared Din noticed, in the darkness and silence of the night, how ragged his breathing had become and forced himself to calm down and take deep breaths. The feeling in his stomach ever since he’d felt Grogu’s call hadn’t lessened, and he knew something was wrong if the kid’s Master had requested his presence, but he at least knew he was safe, for now.

He went back to his temporary quarters as silently as he’d come. He knew he would not be able to sleep, but at least now he had a plan. With the message from Skywalker on his vambrace, and knowing what a soft spot he had for the kid, Greef would lend him any ship he requested. He’d set out for the temple in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'll see you all on chapter 2! Be safe!


End file.
